The Secret's Out
by QueenDromeda
Summary: What did Rabastan know about love- other than his blatant dislike of the fairer sex?


Rabastan Lestrange was nervous.

Then again _nervous_ might be to light of a word to use in his situation; perhaps high-strung and emotionally unstable would describe him better. But it's not like this whole situation was his fault- if anything it was his parents were being far too unreasonable in their pushy demands to have the Black's visit today.

Honestly, just because Rodolphus had been married to Bellatrix did not mean that the two families needed to gather together at a monthly basis, to talk about stuffy topics that no one has actually discussed in decades. And on these boring nights they definitely did not need to try to corral him into dating another Black woman; surely they realized that having Bellatrix, the absolute opposite of sweetness, in the family would stop relations between the families for at least two centuries.

Then again what did he know about love- _other_ than his blatant dislike of the fairer sex.

Of course it's not like his sexual orientation would actually matter on these nights but it would have been nice for his parents to take into account that he could give nothing to the woman they wanted him to be with. It would also be nice if his parents actually acknowledged the fact that he was extremely gay.

But in his parents wonderfully loving eyes, none of the above mattered. They wouldn't care for anything in the world if it meant he would settle down with a rich pure blooded girl. And that is why he and Rodolphus were standing in the entryway of their manor, awaiting the Black family.

Evidently, his stress had begun to show on the outside as well- not that his hyper-active leg bouncing was a clue, or anything- because his brother sent him an odd look. Shooting a glare of his own back, Rabastan resumed his sulking, not even bothering to snap at his brother like he usually would.

It's not like Rod _tried _to be irritating, but he always seemed to push his buttons in the worst ways. The family always called him the handsome child, something that annoyed him to no end, seeing as the two were practically identical with short dark hair, and blue eyes, Rod only being slightly taller. And then just as he was figuring himself out, his brother had to go and get engaged to someone who met the family marriage requirements perfectly. He just couldn't do any wrong, apparently.

Rabastan on the other hand was born a mistake- quite literally, too. If he didn't cause his parents to use protection, then heaven knows they still don't use it.

Rodolphus couldn't take the silence, though, and instead chose to break it up with the dreaded _small talk_, "So, um, how's life as an only child?"

Ah yes, now he remembered why he was the favored Lestrange at school. His brother was quite possibly the most socially awkward oaf out there, and the fact made him smile, "Alright, I suppose. Mum and Father still use almost every opportunity to remind me of how wonderful your and Bella's union was, but it's not like I can do anything to stop them."

Shuffling his feet a bit his brother looked somewhat guilty, like a reprimanded puppy, "Yeah, I guess they're still not accepting the whole, uh, gay thing?"

"If you wish to put it lightly," Rabastan said softly, not taking his eyes off of his brother.

Rod rubbed the back of his neck, and the simple gesture left him wondering how in earth he was able to survive living with Bellatrix if he was awkward with his own family, "I am really sorry about that. I didn't think that my engagement would cause them to push against who you liked."

Resisting the urge to shout at him that he never thinks, Rabastan just nodded, "It's not as if you knew about it until after the fact, anyway."

Rodolphus pursed his lips in an uncharacteristic gesture of annoyance, "It doesn't change the fact that I hurt you," He paused looking away, "And it doesn't change the fact that I'm sorry about it."

For what seemed like the first time in forever, he was speechless. His illiterate monkey of a brother just said something thoughtful- and it wasn't about his _glorious _wife or the dark lord; instead it was about him. Rabastan had no idea how to reply to that confession; he had no idea how to stop gaping, open-mouthed at that confession. Luckily, the high-pitched chiming of the door bell broke the quick approaching awkward silence before it could settle over the brothers.

Jumping out of the red velvet chair, he looked anywhere but at Rod while muttering, "I'll get the door."

On the bright side his brother didn't seem to mind the interruption, probably glad to be free of the struggle that was family bonding; choosing to occupy his new freedom to straighten his overcoat.

Walking quickly down the narrow hallway, Rabastan had fleeting thoughts of how many terrible ways the dinner could go. Of course, those _cheerful _fantasies did nothing to help his anxiety. Nonetheless he continued, eventually reaching the thick rosewood doors- honestly whoever built the manor had no sense of urgency whatsoever considering the length of his walk.

Slowly, in a last-ditch effort to stall the inevitable, he pulled the first silver latch down. Outside he could hear muffled voices and even through the thickness of the door, it was obvious that they were laced in annoyance. Hurrying his fingers along the rest of the metallic locks, he was soon facing a completely unprotected door.

Taking in a deep breath, Rabastan opened the door in a swift motion. Though as soon as he found himself facing the unhappy faces of five Black's he almost wished he hadn't. While Cygnus and Druella looked polity ruffled, it was most definitely Bellatrix who looked ready to cruciate him on the spot.

Giving him a toothy grin, that looked a lot like she was baring her teeth, his sister-in-law simpered, "Well it looks like my itty brother-in-law finally deemed us worth his time."

"Bellatrix!" Druella admonished, hitting her slightly across the arm, "I don't care if you're legally an adult now _or _that you're a part of the Lestrange family as long as I'm your mother you will not act that way around our host's for the evening."

Sighing, Cygnus stepped forward, "I apologize for my daughters behavior, Rabastan."

"It's no problem at all Mister Black. Would you please follow me, my parents are waiting," He replied, his voice already grooming itself in a way that would hopefully make him sound excited about their arrival.

Turning around he began walking back down the hallway, more than happy to ignore the family. Of course, not even his brisk pace wasn't enough to stop Andromeda from catching up to him. Then again who would he be if he didn't have people annoying at every waking moment- other than a lot happier.

Andromeda was, however, pointedly ignoring his cold demeanor. Rather than shy away from the heated glare sent her way, she leaned towards him, letting out a sharp breath in his ear, "We need to talk."

Glancing at her out of the corner of his eye, Rabastan frowned, "About?"

"I can't tell you _here_," She hissed, nervously looking behind them where the rest of her family were leisurely walking.

Opening his mouth to reply, or more correctly _deny _her request, Rodolphus voice interrupted the pairs whispered conversation.

"Bellatrix, darling!" His brother practically shouted as soon as he caught sight of his wife. Honestly, did he need anymore proof that his brother became a whole other person once graced with Bella's delightful presence?

At the same time his sister-in-law sped up her pace, nearly to the point of running, just so she could hug his puppy of a brother. The words she whispered in his ear, though thought to be quiet, rang clearly around the room, "Rod I have missed you more than I anticipated these last few days. The evening hours have never been lonelier, so when we get home I expect you to fuck me harder than you have in-"

"Bellatrix!" Druella screeched, fanning her face with her hand.

Next to the red faced mother, Cygnus was looking at his eldest with an amused smirk on his face, not something that a father would usually sport after hearing their daughter announce _that_. Narcissa's reaction was much like her mothers, with the flushed face included, but she seemed much more resigned. From next to him, Andromeda was staring with raised eyebrows at her sister, showing only a flash of annoyance.

Personally, Rabastan was more than put off by Rod's blatant display of affection. It appeared that whatever brotherly bonding had occurred earlier was now done and dealt with. And for some reason he was upset at the fact.

Clearing his throat, he prepped his voice again, "Now that the _lovely_ couple has been reunited, why don't we continue to the dining room. Our parents have been left waiting long enough, and are probably getting frustrated at the length of time we've been taking."

Turning away from Rodolphus, Bella spoke in a sugary voice that was anything but sweet, "Well, if my icle brother-in-law had been faster at answering the door then perhaps we would already be there," Facing her husband again, she ordered, "Lead the way, darling."

Blushing, his brother did lead his wife out of the room, and they were quickly followed out by the rest of the Black's- well, most of them anyway. Andromeda stayed behind with him, not saying anything.

"Well aren't you going to follow them," He snapped, glaring at the dark-haired girl.

She shook her head, looking at him like he was her next puzzle to solve, "No, I think I'll stay and walk with you."

Still glaring, Rabastan growled, "If that's the case, I'm afraid you're out of luck. After that sickening show of lust, I seem to have lost my appetite."

Andromeda blinked, "So you're staying here?"

"That is what I was implying," He drawled, nodding his head.

"Wonderful. I still haven't talked to you, and since we're alone this will work perfectly," The witch cheered, a smile plastered across her lips.

"Do you not understand basic social cues? Can you not tell I want to be left alone?" He broke, shouting at her in annoyance.

She didn't even flinch at his raised voice. Instead she strode past him, to the spot that he and Rod had been sitting earlier. Without even glancing at him for permission, she lowered herself into one of the red velvet chairs, smoothing her black skirt has she sat. Only then, when fully seated, did Andromeda even look at him again.

"Sit with me, will you?" She asked, nodding her head to the other chair.

"You are entirely out of line here, Black. This is my house, if it somehow escaped your notice, and I will not be ordered around by you," He hissed, fully expecting her to get up.

She didn't.

No, instead she fixed him with a look that reminded him that, while gentler, she was still Bellatrix's sister, "Sit. Down. Please."

Not wanting to see if her curses were up to par with her older sister, Rab walked over and settled himself down in the seat next to her. Speaking quietly he prompted, "Are you going to tell me why you wanted to talk to me so badly?"

Looking at him with big brown eyes, she started speaking in a soft voice, "Our parents want to betroth us."

Whatever great revelation he expected, it certainly wasnt that. Gaping at the witch he attempted to put together a coherent sentence, "That- That is... What on Earth- What on Earth are you talking about?"

"Our parents," She gestured between him and her with a pale hand, "Wish for us to get married."

"Yes, I understand the concept of betrothal, thank you!" Rabastan snapped, leaning forward slightly while speaking, "I want to know why they think that is a good idea."

Running a hand over her curls Andromeda sighed, "They think that since Bellatrix and Rodolphus _love _each other so much that our families could benefit from another marriage. Add in that you are neither in a relationship or betrothed, and I am not betrothed, they think that we were practically destined to be together."

"They just want to get gold and treasure like always; how disgusting," Rab spit out, absolutely furious at his parents plan. Of course he knew the Blacks were here so he and Andromeda could hit it off, but betrothal? That was a whole different matter.

Andromeda seemed to think the same as him, because her nose was scrunched up like she smelt something awful, "My thoughts exactly, I'm glad were on the same page it makes this next part so much easier."

"Next part?" He questioned, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Nothing that will affect you too much in the long-term," She defended, "I just need to make sure that you won't go through with their plans."

For a moment he was speechless, and then, feeling calm for the first time since she and her dreaded family arrived, Rab let out a chuckle, "You don't need to worry about that, I assure you."

"Why? How do I not know that you won't go back on your word and force me into it?"

"In case you missed it, I knew nothing about these plans. You were the one who told me, just now; and if you recall I was just as put out as you were. I won't go through with a betrothal, that's for certain."

Once again, she let out a frustrated breath, "Yes, that sounds all good and nice now, but I need to know why you won't. I need solid answers!"

"Oh for God's sake!" Rab cursed, leaning back in the chair, "Why are you so insistent, Black? Why don't _you _want this to go through?"

"This isn't about me _Lestrange_; this is about-"

Quietly, he interjected, "Not about you? I didn't even know about our parents plans until you told me; I wouldn't have even acted on them. But you, you seem to think that this is a huge problem. You want to make sure that I won't betray you. Why is that? What are you hiding Black, that seems to be the question."

"I," She licked her red lips, "I have a boyfriend already, and I love him."

This was mildly shocking. He'd have thought that news of the middle Black child dating would be well-known, unless-

"Your dating in secret?"

Andromeda nodded, "Yes, we are."

"I would have never thought that the Black princess would date someone her family didn't agree with. That's why you're hiding the relationship, right? Your parents wouldn't approve?"

"That," She hissed, looking a lot like Bellatrix for a second, "Is entirely out of line. Besides you still need to tell me just why it was a good idea to share this information with you."

Rab sighed, "Andromeda, I don't like you- or any other woman for that matter."

Blinking she asked, "What?"

"I. Like. Men," He ground out, letting a breath of exasperation go, "I'm gay."

"You're gay?" She started slowly, and he found himself awaiting an explosion that would never come, "That's wonderful!"

"Wonderful?" Rab repeated.

"Very. It means that we can fight this stupid idea they have, together. If neither of us wish to a part of the engagement then what grounds for it do they have?"

A tentative smile formed on his lips, "How very Slytherin of you."

Andromeda smiled back, "Thank you."

He noticed that now that both of their secrets were out she was acting much more comfortable- like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. In fact he felt the same way, much more happy now that he knew he would not be set up with a Black sister. Of all his fears for the night, things seemed to be going just fine.

_fin._

o0o

Written for the "Coming Out Challenge" by a beautiful misfortune on the HPFC forum.

I really like Rabastan/Andromeda bromance so this was fun, though I'm slightly unhappy unhappy with Rodolphus characterization right now.

Please tell me if you find any glaring mistakes!


End file.
